


orpheus

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 01, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He only looked back once.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 13





	orpheus

**Author's Note:**

> Going through my old stuff and surprised to find there was the occasional good thing in there. I may have put this somewhere before, pardon if it's a repeat to be found on one of my old accounts lol. 
> 
> Set during the pilot.

Sam’s first instinct when he hears the obvious sounds of a break-in is to grab the knife plastered under his nightstand and make this fucker regret ever touching his house, in a way that might even make John Winchester proud. 

He restains from it mostly for Jess’ sake, because he doubts his girlfriend wants blood on their carpet or a trip down good ol’ Sam’s-traumatic-chlidhood-lane. Instead he approaches cautiously, dismissing the familiar shape the shadow cuts as a trick of his sleep-deprived brain. 

But he ends up pinned to the floor fast and he curses the light would do its job so he could see this fucker’s face. Though he could swear-

He flips the grip easily, _always focus on your target, Sammy,_ not even hearing the attacker’s word. At some point Sam had figured out the easier way to break out of Dean’s grip was by not breaking out at all, just changing the dynamic, and-

“Easy, tiger,” Dean says, and Sam freezes, heart thumping in his chest. _No wonder-_

“Dean,” Sam says, eyes wide, before coming to his sense. “What the fuck are you doing here?” Because Sam had called, drunk, admittedly, and he’d thought he’d-

Well, he thought he’d never see his brother again. Must be why his heart’s racing. 

Jess enters the room, and in the corner of his vision he registers her, but he has a hard time taking his gaze from his miraculously-and-somewhat-worryingly present brother. 

The rest passes in a blur of white noise and sarcastic comebacks, blacked out by the simple fact that his old life is… here. Haunting him, with his brother and his leather jackets and bad music and always cocky smile. Dean says, “Dad’s missing.” Sam thinks, _so what._ But Dean looks desperate and Sam has seen that look on his brother's face so rarely he knows it’s an emergency and not in the we’re-lacking-good-pie type. He says, “I’ll come,” and then negotiates, because that’s the only way he knows he’ll come back. Jess smiles unevenly, and he tries his best to comfort her, but the truth is he’s completely without a map here. He tells her he loves her before leaving and hopes she knows it’s true. 

He gets in the car and looks at his brother and hates that in spite of having it all, he never quite stopped wanting to sit shotgun next to his brother, if absolutely nothing else. 

Dean says, “Just like old times,” and that’s when Sam snaps out of it. 

He refuses to fall back into this, always casting sideways glances from the corner of his eyes, blushing at stupid jokes and having an always high-running heartbeat. Nevermind the hunts, his brother will kill him before anything else, given the chance.

When he leaves Dean behind, he only looks back once.


End file.
